


I can see Heaven From Here

by innerbrat



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Milliways
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Universe Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/pseuds/innerbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the instant Dick Grayson met a younger version of Bruce, he knew there was only one thing he wanted from him.</p><p>Set in the Milliways-Bar continuity, written for Write as part of the Daily Entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see Heaven From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightingthecage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingthecage/gifts).



In the end, they cut it all a little short. It had been hard to predict, and the exact circumstances were too dissimilar for plans to be put into action much sooner. But he ended up finding all the right evidence that very day: everything he needed to prove Zucco's involvement with a low-end protection racket, to track his location and to let the police know. He and X chased Zucco down that same evening, leaving him at the steps of the GCPD HQ just as the moon was rising over the circus camped in Robinson Park. They had barely enough time to change before heading out to the evening performance.

It turned out to be a circus of another kind, as well, with the press turning out in force to see what Bruce Wayne might be doing at a run of the mill travelling circus - especially one, a reporter joked, where the only female acrobat is married?

Carefully avoiding the question, Bruce looked up over the heads of the reporters and saw a figure, male and clad entirely in faded black, slip out of the Back Yard behind the Big Top. His face was obscured by a hat, but he managed to catch Bruce's eye anyway, flashing up one hand with his thumb and forefinger held in a circle. Then someone invited Bruce into the Big Top and he lost all sight of the intruder.

("Won't you want to watch?" he'd asked. "I can get you a ticket."

"Bruce, only rubes pay for tickets. Anyway, the best seat in the house can't be bought.")

The performance was fine. Not really very exciting, to be honest, and he found himself shifting in his seat more than once, looking for the exit and thinking of what he was missing out there, in his city. Only X's fingers interlaced in his kept him still. 

Until the final performance, when the trapezes were finally let out, and he watched a family of three fly through one of the most dazzling displays of acrobatics he'd seen in all his travels. That got him sitting back, watching.

And most of all, he found himself watching the boy. He was a prodigy, sure, but what got Bruce was the expression on his face, the pleasure in his eyes when he flew, turning somersault after somersault. But eclipsing all that was the look of pure pride in his eyes when his part was over, and he watched his parents do their tricks. The joy in that kid was blinding, Bruce wondered the whole audience didn't see it.

Above Bruce and X, a dark shape sat among the tent's rigging, still as a gargoyle, watching the Graysons fly.


End file.
